


Wands and Feathers

by kaz_brekkerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaz_brekkerr/pseuds/kaz_brekkerr
Summary: **Six of Crows- Hogwarts AU**Making coins disappear. Rabbit from a top hat. Card tricks. That was what magic had meant to Kaz Brekker. That was all it should've ever been. But not anymore.





	1. Something Old, Something New

_*note this is set during the summer of the year voldemort and harry's parents died*_

_**Year One** _

_July 1979,  
_

"You called me in at 2 AM, for _mail_?"

Kaz was flabbergasted. Though it was true that Kaz receiving any sort of letter or package was unusual, he deemed it slightly excessive to be woken up at a time this early for it. Per Haskel furrowed his brows, staring at the letter in his hand as if it was going to self-destruct any second.

He straightened his back and looked up at the orphan sitting across the desk from him. "I've got...news." And after taking a deep breath, he blurted out, "about Jordie."

Kaz paled, his heart beginning to race so fast, each beat seeming to blend into the next. This was _not_ what he was expecting. Leaning forward in his chair, Kaz struggled to form his muddled thoughts into words. "D-did you hear back from the police? Is his case going to court?"

"Kaz, I'm afraid it won't be. It was dismissed," Per Haskel confessed, his eyes cast downwards. The room was silent. The dripping of the orphanage's water pipes, the buzz of the fan, and the crinkling of parchment as Per Haskel read over the letter in his hand again was all that could be heard. "I'm sorry, but we did all we-"

"You're _sorry_?" Kaz stood up, his hands shaking at his sides."My brother was _burnt_ alive by a bunch of street thugs and you're telling me that you're _sorry?_ This was our only chance at making things right!"

"There just wasn't enough evidence to back up our statements, and you only decided to speak up about the incident a couple of months ago when it all happened two years back!"

"No evidence?" He pointed to his walking stick leaning on the side of the desk. " _That's_ evidence! I'm crippled and Jordie's gone thanks to what those bastards did to us and that's not enough evidence for them?"

Per Haskel breathed out in exasperation. "We tried, Kaz. You have to understand."

Kaz stared at the fireplace and thought of Jordie- screaming, suffering, _dying_. He snatched his gaze away and grabbed his walking stick- a metal pole he'd found lying in the orphanage backyard. 'Well, I don't, so if that's all, I'll be going back to bed."

Regaining his composure, Per Haskel called out. "There's one more thing. Though I suggest that you read this letter yourself."

The orphanage owner slid a thick envelope across the desk, and ringed his hands together, waiting for Kaz. Curiosity got the better of Kaz, so he pushed all memories of Jordie to the back of his mind and made his way back to the desk, sat down, and picked up the heavy envelope.

On the front: a purple wax seal had been stamped; a coat of arms- a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake- surrounding a large letter _H._ There was no stamp anywhere on the letter. He turned it over, his eyes widening as he read the address and name scrawled onto it in emerald-green ink:

 _Mr. K. Brekker._  
_Bottom Bunk (23)_  
_Ketterdam Orphanage_  
_6th Street_  
_West Stave_

"What the...Who the heck addresses a letter to a _bunk?_ " There was no answer from Per Haskel, so Kaz took that as a sign to open the envelope.

As Kaz scanned the first sentence, he felt a chuckle slip out of his mouth. "Are you serious? _You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ Is this some sick way of making fun of those card tricks I do or something? Very funny, sir."

"No, Brekker, you're a real wizard. Wands. Magic. Potions." Noting the unwavering disbelief on Kaz's face, Per Haskell stopped speaking and decided to take a different approach to explain all this. "Your mother was never around. Am I right?" Kaz started to feel slightly unsettled. What did his mother have to do with any of this?

"Yes, she'd stayed with Jordie and Father at the farm until I was born, but she'd gotten sick and died right after that. But why are you asking me about her?" Kaz asked, getting more and more anxious.

"Because that's a lie. Your mother was a witch, and although Jordie didn't turn out to be a wizard because your father was Muggle- nonmagic-you still did. She left for London right after you were born; because she had some important ministry business to attend to here. She died last year, but not before making sure she put you under my care- a _wizard's_ care- so that way you would be able to go to Hogwarts." He paused, waiting for Kaz to talk, but after a moment of silence that Kaz seemed to be set on not breaking, Per Haskell spoke again. "So?"

Kaz was speechless. There was no _way_ this was real. But Kaz never knew his mother, so how could he be sure?

 But then he remembered something Jordie had told him a few years back:

_"Mum was always in her room, and she had this cabinet that she always kept locked full of old books and bottles of these weird liquids. It was really freaky stuff."_

Still. That could mean nothing. "How do I know you're not lying to me? You have no proof"

Per Haskel sighed. "Fine. I'll _show_ you." He whipped out a long stick from his coat, though Kaz assumed it was a wand- and snapped a button off his shirt. After setting the button down in from of him, he whispered something in what seemed like a foreign language and waved his wand. Kaz blinked, and just like that, the button disappeared, and, in its place, a beetle.

"We'll go buy your supplies from Diagon Alley tomorrow. Go to bed, Kaz," said Per Haskell, a small smile forming on his face as he took in the look of utter disbelief on Kaz's face.

It's easy to say that Kaz didn't sleep a wink that night.

*****

_tadaaa!!! that's the first chapter. chapter 2 will be up in a day or two. please leave a comment or kudos, and constructive criticism is appreciated :)_

 


	2. Shadows Talk

**_Year One,_ **

_July 1979_

Stepping out into the busy streets of London, Kaz felt like he'd walked into a different dimension of the place. The new knowledge that magic lurked- had  _always_ lurked-right under his nose, in the corners of those bookshops and cafes, and in between the cracks of these very sidewalks, was... exhilarating.

He walked a step behind Per Haskel, one hand by his side, while the other rested atop his walking stick. As they continued to walk through the crowding masses of the city, Kaz felt a dull ache start to form in his leg. He'd been walking for far too long, and his walking stick had recently become far too short to support him. "Where is this place anyway?"

"See that pub over there?" Per Haskel said, pointing to a worn building at the end of the street.

"Yeah? But are we really going to buy magic supplies from a place called the  _Leaky Cauldron_?" Kaz asked, his tone laced with arising boredom as he read off the sign hanging above the door- but Kaz wasn't bored. In truth, he felt excited, which was almost a foreign concept to him up until that morning. Although, looking at the sign with its peeling paint and chipped corners, the excitement began to get stomped on by doubt.  What if this really was a trick? But he so badly wanted it to be true, to be  _real_.  

Per Haskel looked back at him, a small mischevious smile on his face. "You'll see," he said before picking up his walking pace, leaving Kaz to continue limping behind him.

*****

They were stood face to face with a brick wall in the backyard of the Lucky Cauldron. "I really don't think we have the right place," Kaz remarked. He furrowed his brows and looked to Per Haskel who stood next to him, rummaging in his coat pockets for something.

"Of course we do! Just watch," Per Haskel assured him. Having finally found his wand, he lifted it up to one of the bricks on the wall and started counting. Three up, two across, three times. He tapped the brick he landed on with his wand, and just like that, the bricks shuffled in a manner that prompted the wall to split down the middle to reveal a pedestrian street on the other side.

All uncertainty that this was all just some ridiculous joke withered to nothing as Kaz took in the wonders around him. Small quaint shops and stores were stacked in myriads of colours and shapes on either side of the street, and what seemed to be thousands of wizards and witches walked in out of them, wands in hand and billowing cloaks trailing behind. Per Haskel glanced at the stunned boy standing next to him and smiled. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Kaz."

Kaz had to drag his gaze away from a broomstick shop to look up at Per Haskel. "This is all...amazing, but you need to know I can't go to Hogwarts. I don't think I'd even be able to afford a hat," Kaz admitted.

"Don't worry about that; your mum thought ahead and left you more than enough money. Before we get started, I need to grab something. Wait here," Per Haskel ordered, before walking off to a nearby shop.

*****

He didn't know he ended up here. It just happened. Every moment or two, a new sort of whimsical shop or display led him further and further away from where Per Haskel had left him. And, before he knew it, he found himself alone in a completely different alley. It was narrower, its paths barely lit. Diagon Alley with its layers of laughter and cheery calls were now replaced by an empty, eerie silence. A crooked sign read  _Knockturn_   _Alley._

 Kaz stood in the alley's cold shadows, trying to recall the way back to the shop Per Haskell had left him at, but it was only a few seconds before his thoughts were interrupted by the piercing sound of a bell as a hooded figure strode out of a nearby store, flanked by one other in a similar cloak. Kaz inched further into his corner, the silence now seemingly fortuitous as he listened to the shadows talk. 

The unhooded figure spoke first. "My lord, I mean no disrespect, but why don't you want to attack the Potters?"

_Attack?_

He turned to his accomplice and answered, his voice raspy. It reminded Kaz of a snake's hiss. "Oh, I want to, but I have more...pressing matters to attend to first. I need to get into that school."

The other hesitated, and asked, with what sounded like fear in his voice. "But what about Dumbledore?"

Who were these people? What were they talking about?

"I'm not worried about him. Come now, the others are waiting." The hooded figure took out his wand, and two bony hands lifted up to pull his hood down to reveal a face thin, shriveled, and noseless. Kaz almost heard his stomach plummet. Then he took off, walking as fast as he could and ignoring the bite of pain in his leg- because that face, he'd seen that face before. 

*****

_hey, so i hope you enjoyed this! i have a lot planned for the chapters ahead (wink wink). please leave a comment or a vote, and constructive criticism is appreciated. next update will hopefully be soon and thank you for reading:)))_

_-sara (kaz_bekkerr)_


End file.
